


Diabolical

by Burning_time



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: (Fluff), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Bond forming, Bonding, Church of Satan, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demons, First Time, Fuckbuddies, Gay, I am very bad at tagging so please tell me if i missed anything!!, Living Together, Lube, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Near Death Experience, Post-Coital Cuddling, Satanism, Sex, Supernatural Elements, The Church Of The Seven Princes Of hell, The Demon of lust, The Seven Princes Of Hell, Things Might Get Kinky, Wounds, blood sacrifice, deep wounds, in this universe demons are cute as fuck, magical powers, more tags to be added as the story continues, satanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_time/pseuds/Burning_time
Summary: Be prepared for anything when summoning a demon
Relationships: Joey Jordison/Mick Thomson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Diabolical

**Author's Note:**

> »So this has been siting around for sometime and i thought that maybe someone out there like to read it  
> »Yes i am still writing my other fic and even though i am very slow at writing i will do two at the same time. it's to make sure that i don't get bored of te other, so i work a little bit on this and a little bit on the other.  
> »I didn't want to make this a fic with multiple chapters, but it's gonna have that so everybody can see whe i upload and to make thing easier for you guys. when the fic is finished i will edit everything so it's only one chapter.  
> » the Δ means that some time went by how much variates.  
> » I was only planning on posting this when I was done writing, but i really need feedback, so if you have some then please comment or message me on tumblr (Burning-time)  
> » slow updates!!  
> » and enjoy <3

Δ

Mick had everything ready, almost. He got up and left his room, his paranoid side was telling him that he forgot to lock the door to his apartment. He had already checked it about 8 times, but he knew that he had to do it again otherwise he wouldn’t be able to go through with this.

It had almost been 7 months since he first started planning this and he could feel the excitement and fear running through his body with the adrenaline. He was so ready for this, but that didn’t stop him from fearing what he was about to do. He knew that it was dangerous yet he still knew that he was meant to do it. He knew that something was burning inside of him and what he was about to do, would either put the fires out or teach him away to use them for his own good.

It wasn’t selfish, no…or maybe just a little. Worshipping a demon isn’t selfish or a least Mick thought so. Every day for the last three months Mick has made a small cut on his arm and let the blood drop to a mug and then stored it in plastic bottles in the fridge. He’s bought a new mattress that was now lying on top of the one he sleeps on. He has putted so much work into this that he could barely sleep last night knowing what was awaiting him.

Mick poured one of the bottles of blood in bowl and took a painting brush and slowly began to draw a pentagram on the mattress, he had already drawn the outline of it with a pencil to make sure that he wouldn’t mess anything up and now he only needed to follow the lines. When he was done, before continuing with the rest, Mick, lit the rest of the candles and rearranged the branches and twigs he had decorated the dark room with as instructed.

Everything seemed to be in place, but Mick forced himself to check everything again, knowing if there was one little mistake or thing out of place, he could get himself slaughtered and have his soul tortured for the rest of eternity. It’s funny, because in every Satanic Bible Mick’s ever read he’s always been told to be careful when worshipping a demon, especially one of the seven princes. Asmodeus might respond, but according to Mick’s mind, the demon of lust never fails.

He knew that this could be a case of life or death and he was scared, yet thriving for this fear and he wasn’t afraid to admit it. He just needed more and more and more of it, he needed to drown in it. So he took his sweet time, teasing his mind for what was coming next. While checking everything Mick locked the door, he didn’t want anyone walking in on him. He began undressing, taking his shirt of and letting his pants slide down his legs. Then his socks and underwear, he had to have every single item of clothing of, he needed to be as naked as the day that he was born

Everything was ready. Everything was exactly where it needed to be except Mick. He took the rest of his blood and started spreading it all over his naked body, hair, chest, legs, not caring if it dripped on the floor. The wicked grin displayed on his bloody face indicated that the time had come and that he was ready.

He sat on the pentagram, legs crossed and laid the Satanic Bible between then and rested both his hands on top of it, leaving bloody fingerprints. He had mesmerized the text that he had to say out loud with care and passion. He had even learned the meaning of the words in Latin to understand their place and power.

He closed his eyes and when the time had come, he carefully he began. “Pater noster creator noster dominus noster fide, omnia nostra. Ego enim didici, et diligenter prae- parentur virtute patientiae ita quaerere propter favorem, ut libido Princeps, me dingus et non habent anima mea usque ad consummationem saeculi. In reditu, ut pro me rogabis, eritis mihi in peccatum particeps, qua ego non eo contemptum nec contristes eum. Dominus meus et salvator meus. voluntate autem mea discere meis, et his uti placet, ut, et dona mihi quod peto ut Asmodeus discere ut cum eo.”

Mick took the small knife that was lying on the mattress next to him. First he made a cut that started almost at his neck and went straight down to his stomach and that passed the center of his chest. The cut wasn’t deep, but just enough to bleed. Then he pressed the knife to his heart and slowly began to push, letting the very tip of the blade slip inside of his skin.

The pain became intense, much like the opposite of before. He found himself struggling to breathe and shaking uncontrollably as he pressed harder. It was like if he was hurting, yet after some time, he became immune to it. He didn’t stop when he was sure that the wound was as deep as indicated, he pressed harder, his body trembling, but never letting a tear fall. He had to prove himself worthy.

Suddenly all the candles in the room went out and felt Mick a strange force the obliged him to lay down. A small smile appeared on his lips. He had made it through the first step alive.

Δ

Mick felt the sudden urge to open his eyes, his body felt numb, but his chest still hurted. His vision was blurry and he felt that he was lying down on a floor. Looking up he could see a ceiling that would remind anyone of the ceiling of a church, but it was much different then one. The paintings on it were dark, mostly colored with black, dark red and brown. Mick could tell tha they mostly represented figures in the Satanic Bible, Mick could recognize a few and the pillars going up to the ceiling were black. Everything seemed dark and there was only enough light to see parts of the paintings.

_……Where am I?....._

Instead of begin naked and covered in blood he could feel that he was dressed. He slowly began to stand up, first sitting and then carefully standing. Mick looked down on his body to see that he was wearing what looked like a black shapeless dress, it reminded him of what a monk would wear. He didn’t really know if he has anything underneath it or if he was even wearing boxers. He is bare feted against the blood red carpet that decorated the floor

He looked at his hands, they’re still blood. His hair felt stiff indicating that the blood he poured on himself had dried. His whole body had this feeling to it, and it told him that he was still covered in his own blood. Gazing ahead of him, he saw two trails of candle, one of each side of him that lead to an altar.

The altar was dark and beautiful. The art on the walls behind it was stunning and the way the walls were shaped made Mick feel like he was staring at the cure of life. On the altar were seven thrones, each the same size as the other, but decorated in a different way. All the thrones were empty, or at least it seemed that at first. Taking a step and getting a closer look Mick could see two red orbs poking out of the darkness in the middle throne. Mick grinned

_….That is him….._

Mick began walking down the corridor of candles and stopped a few steps before the stairs to the altar. There he slowly bowed down on one knee and stayed like that, head facing down and eyes looking onto the floor.

He didn’t know for how long he stood there, but resisted every urge to look up. He could feel the fabric around his chest getting wet and drops of blood dripping from the fabric onto the floor. He felt the demon move, he didn’t feel him get closer though. Every sense in Mick’s body was on alert, as if trying to see without looking up. Mick just stayed with his head down, he needed to show absolute respect to this powerful begin and he knew that looking up could ruin everything.

Mick suddenly realized that he had limited time, he was bleeding out from the wound that had gotten him here. Mick brought a hand from his back to his chest and pressed on the wound, trying to halt the bleeding. The rest of his body didn’t move, his head stayed down, eyes hooked on the ground.

Mick began feeling dizzy, the puddle on the floor becoming bigger and bigger. The wound seemed to bleed faster than before and he pressed his hand so hard to it that he almost let out a grunt of pain, but somehow managed to stay quiet. The dizziness became worse and his head began to ache. From this pain he knew that if the Prince siting on the altar didn’t do anything he would bleed out and die.

Mick knew that he couldn’t say anything, not until the Demon told him to. He couldn’t show signs of selfishness. He couldn’t ask for help and he wasn’t going to. Mick true fully believed in the Demon sitting in front of him, Mick had worshipped him and if he’s faith was to helplessly bleed out while the Prince watching than Mick was just going to except that.

His strength was leaving him, he had to sit on both his knees, because he no longer could stand on one any longer. He pressed both his hands against his heart the wound was hurting more as if was getting deeper.

_..I can’t take this anymore….._

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry like he had never done before. He stayed with his head bowed. He had this strange desire to look up and make the Prince the last person he ever saw before his death, but his eyes stayed firmly on the ground. This wasn’t about him, this was about doing what Asmodeus pleased and if he wanted Mick to bleed out in front of him, then Mick would.

He gave him his soul.

And whatever Mick got in return would be what he deserved.

Dying was worse than he thought, he didn’t remember the last time he took a breath, he didn’t remember anything, yet he was still there in utter pain that made him collapse onto the floor, lying on the puddle of his own blood.

And suddenly the pain was gone, the blood and the wound was gone and his strength was back. He felt like himself. Untortured, but tired. He felt something move around him and that made him realize that he was still in the same place, lying on the same floor, which now wasn’t bloody. Mick didn’t look up, he knew that that could be the final test.

He felt the Demon walking towards him and he did neither gaze nor move. He laid very, very still, the Demon walked over and Mick could feel that his feet were somewhere near the back of his head.

“You made it.” Mick heard the Prince say. His voice was human, nothing like Mick had expected. “Let me help you.”

Mick felt something grip his hand and start pushing. Mick took it, but didn’t put too much weight onto to it. When was standing he realized that the Demon besides him was much more different that he had imagined. Mick didn’t stare at him he just caught a quick glimpse. Asmodeus was short, he only went to Mick’s chest. He had giant, black wings, a man as tall as Mick would probably be able to lay on one. The palm of his hand reminded Mick of a cat’s paw and on the rest of his body he seemed to have short black fur instead of skin.

“Can you walk? You probably can’t. Just lean on me, okay?”

Asmodeus wrapped an wing around Mick’s shoulder and Mick actually found it really helpful. They began walking up the stairs to the altar, but instead of going to the thrones they turned left and walked past a door and into a room. The room had the same kind of decoration style than the altar, the only difference was that there were many more candles in this room, granting Mick the ability to see.

Asmodeus was kind enough to help Mick lay down on a sofa in the room and after he sat down on an armchair in front of the sofa, Mick, could for the first time clearly see the demons face. He had big red eyes and outstanding cheekbones, his small nose and mouth formed a kind of cat snout and Mick had to swear to himself that he’ll never say how adorable he found it out loud.

…. _So cute, he reminds me of a black kitten….._

His long black hair was much like Mick’s own, and there was those stunning, glowing red eyes, Mick was so amazed by then to the point that he was scared, they looked like they could devour him whole if Mick ever showed any kind of disrespect.

“Why don’t you lie and rest there for little, I can tell that you need it.”

Mick stayed still, he was worried that that was another test. He was worried that the tests wouldn’t end for a while, but he would do whatever he was told to prove himself worthy.

“Try to relax, you won’t be doing anything else today anyways.” The Demon smiled and then diapered into thin air.

Δ

Mick ended up falling asleep, the sofa was comfy and the room was warm because of all the candles. He slept like there was no tomorrow and his body was really needing it. When he woke up the small demon was sitting in the same chair as before, curiously looking at him, as if wondering what to do. “Hi, did you sleep okay?” the Demon asked with the same, soft voice as before.

Mick nodded.

“Good. But know you better listen to everything I have to say to you.” He said, voice still calming and sweet as honey.

“You have asked to be trained and to learn your powers and that you shall have. Now, do you know that the fact that you have made it to this point is a thing that only two other souls can ever do?”

Mick nodded.

“Okay. So while you had your little nap I had to go over and talk to the Lord about your case because in my training to be Asmodeus no one ever told me that this could ever happen.”

Mick slowly nodded.

“I’m going to follow the instructions that I got and I hope that you collaborate in that.” The Demon paused for a second, looking and for the first time, making eye contact with him. “So it happens that we already know each other and since most of the training I can give would involve us two getting….let’s say comfy, things in our human life could end up weird.”

….. _What?...........What the fuck does that mean?...._

_..WAIT!...I know you?..._

“Now, the instructions I have been given is to follow your training plan normally and to not make any exceptions on anything just because we’re friends. Though nothing here could be harmful for you any longer since you successfully got in.”

_…. Nothing harmful, that’s good….._

_…..Can you please just tell me who you are now?.._

“To train you, my relationship with you has to be very close and it has to be stronger then it is right now, so I’ll cut the first steps of getting to know each other of.” Mick was looking away when some light came from the Demon’s direction and when he looked over to him the light was gone and instead of the Demon he saw a small human siting on his place.

_…Oh shit!..._

_….How the fuck?!...._

“Joey?” Mick asked confused, his jaw dropping to the floor. The little drummer just nervously smiled and waved a hand as if he was saying hi. “What the fuck?”

“Calm down Mick. I know that you probably didn’t expect one of your band mates to be Asmodeus, but don’t worry please.”

Mick took a moment to look at the drummer, he looked nervous, he looked like someone that didn’t know what to do. He was still wearing the same dark clothes as before and his red eyes had disappeared. Mick was sure that, that was Joey, but he wasn’t sure if he was awake or not. Suddenly Mick realized that he was siting half up on his elbows. He relaxed and laid down again. Joey let out a relived sigh.

“So you’re one of the seven Princes of Hell, uh.” Mick stated calmly, allowing the drummer to relax his tensed muscles. “Mind telling me how come no one knows about this? I thought that everyone had shared their worst secrets with each other in slipknot.” Mick wasn’t mad, he didn’t sound mad and he was doing his very best to be calm, so Joey could be too.

“Mick, I hope you understand that I can’t just walk up to someone and tell them that I’m Asmodeus. Iowa still hasn’t gotten over that satanic panic from the 80's and I could be sent to prison for just the smallest conspiracy.” Joey informed, with a serious tone in his voice.

Mick had to admit that Joey was right, Iowa was a bad place for someone with his beliefs. Mick had gotten into trouble himself various time and people seemed to not be able to leave Mick alone from his different beliefs. Mick had pride on begin a Satanist, though he would never walk around with an ‘I worship Satan’ shirt or make a big deal out of it, no one else had to be involved in his religious beliefs. And still, Mick wasn’t allowed in some bars and stores and the people who worked there weren’t even sure that he was Satanic, they just didn’t want him around because of his dark hair and clothing.

Mick nodded. “How did you become Asmodeus then?”

Joey made himself comfortable I his armchair, this was going to be a long. “So the crowns of the Princes will pass down to someone else when they need to retire, begin one of the seven Princes comes with many responsibilities. Since I was born human I will do the rest of my years in my mortal life as one and then about 500 years in the afterlife. No one really knows how many years it’ll take for me after I enter the afterlife to retire, normally it’s close to 500, but if the next Asmodeus shows up on earth 200 years before that, I’ll retire 200 years earlier.”

Joey paused and looked at Mick, the story of how things worked for the Princes was only meant to be told over time, but the Lord had let him made an exception and Joey knew that Mick was craving answers.

“So it happens that for the new Asmodeus to be chosen there has to be a human virgin that worships the demon at a young age. Normally that person isn’t asking to learn how to absolutely control his powers like you have asked, but the Virgin will normally ask for more than a one night stand with the demon. The opportunity of begin trained by the current Asmodeus is given to the Virgin and if it’s taken then the Virgin should be trained for three years, though it is very important that the Virgin stays a virgin through the whole process.”

Joey’s blue eyes shined in the dark room, they contrasted every color in it and he waved his small hand around in the air while he spoke. Mick was carefully listening, all that Joey was telling him is information known to be left out of the Satanic Bible and was only exclusive to demons and higher humans that have made to Mick’s place.

“When the Virgin makes it through the training they will have to choose between three options, to either give up all their powers and go back to begin a human, or to be a normal demon, or finally to be Asmodeus. Though to be Asmodeus they’ll have to do a sacrifice to prove that they are worthy. I think that you can guess which one of the three I’ve picked.” Joey smiled.

Mick took a second to process every bit of information but found some pieces of it missing.

“What did you have to sacrifice to become Asmodeus?”

“I was hoping that you wouldn’t ask.” Joey said with a nervous laugh.

“Is it information that I’m not allowed to know?” Mick asked with a cheeky grin.

“No, but-“

“Then why don’t you tell me?” His grin spreaded wider across his face.”

“Okay, okay I will just don’t tell anyone or judge!”

“I won’t, just tell me it already!”

Joey looked down, but Mick could still see him blush. “My virginity.” He shyly said.

_…Danm…_

Mick’s grin turned wicked, he knew that it was common in Satanism for a virgin to sacrifice their virginity. “Which demon took it?”

“Satan.” Joey turned red.

“Wow! So let me get this straight; so you got your ass pounded by the Lord himself? What an honor! Like, please, tell me, how was it?”

Mick knew that if the Lord took the time to fuck someone then that someone was very important. It had to be an honor.

Joey blushed. “It wasn’t too bad, it was just really painful. He’s not small y’know...”

“Did you even get the opportunity to get stretched? Wait, y’know what? Just tell me the whole story from top to bottom.” Mick said, putting on his gossiping voice.

Joey seemed to had gotten less shy and more outgoing because of Mick’s complements and curiosity, so he agreed to tell him how it was. For him it felt like they were talking about his last one night stand with some hot groupie, even if that wasn’t really the case.

“It was weird because in my three years of training I had neither seen him or even met him, it felt weird because I was going to be naked when he saw for the first time.” Joey admitted with a laugh. “But then I remembered what I was signing up.” He continued and Mick let out an laugh too.

“I was young and kind of insecure, I was still creeped out by the human body. But I got the instruction to wait in a room that only had a bed and to stretch myself and to make sure that I didn’t orgasm on that. The old Asmodeus was really nice to me and told me to stretch myself we five fingers.”

“Were five fingers enough?”

“Hell no! Have you seen the size of my hands?” Joey laughed and then resumed on telling the story. “I’m told to not talk or move until he tells me to, so after preparing myself I sat down and waited. And when he finally walked him he just said hi and sat beside me. I can’t tell what he looks like, but I’ll just tell you that he’s a huge creature.” Joey paused.

“And…?” Mick said after a second incanting the drummer to continue.

“He wasn’t like I had expected him to be. First he talked to me about the results of my training then he told me to not be scared. He was nice, he isn’t really a bad person, his a funny guy, you’ll like him. Then we just got into it and had sex. It was really painful, I could walk for weeks, but it was definitely worth it!”

“What did he do after fucking you, like did he just disappear?” Mick questioned.

“No, not really. He stayed and cuddled me a bit, I’m telling you dude, he was really nice, he even fed me. The Lord just stayed with me until I had recovered enough to go home and that almost took me 10 hours.” Joey smiled.

“Wait, what happened when you came home? Did your parents notice?”

“Yes they did, but my dad already knew that I was getting into Satanism and he was glad to find out that it wasn’t all goat sacrifice like they said on tv. He knew that I was signing up to be the Demon of Lust and that he was okay with it and proud as long as I didn’t get any STD’s or anyone pregnant. My mom got a bit mad though.” He laughed. “Now, Mick you should go home and go to sleep, tomorrow you are going to get more information on how things are gonna be.”

Mick could barely think before he looked around and found himself laying in his bed. His mattress wasn’t bloody and neither was he, his room wasn’t decorated like he had left it, the empty plastic bottles that had previously stored blood were gone and so were the candles. His body was still drained and he was still wearing that ugly black dress and nothing else. Mick didn’t bother with getting changed, he just got under the covers and slipped into to sleep.

Δ 

Mick woke feeling amazing, his back didn’t hurt and for some reason he was just him a really good mood. He remembered everything that happen yesterday clearly and he couldn’t help but smile at the thought that for the first time he was going to find a way to control his darkness. It made him happy to know that the next time his temper boiled over nothing would magically break and that no one would get hurt.

It had happened to him several times before. He would be walking into his room after an argument and focus on something as simple as a glass of water and it would break out of nowhere. Or in other occasions the people that Mick had argued with would fall or feel ill to point that they were throwing up. Mick never meant to harm them, but his darkness had other intentions….

That was why he was happy that he was finally going to learn how to control it, no one else would get hurt. To be honest Mick didn’t really care for the people who got hurt, but he had a heart and he ended up feeling guilty about it. One time the thought of hurting his mom or another person that he loves came to his mind and it scared him. He just wanted to make sure that nothing got out of control, which had happened many times before.

Laying in his bed with his eyes open, he just stared at the ceiling for a while. Then he got hungry and went over to his kitchen to make some food. After that he decided to take a shower, so he walked into the bathroom and slid of the ugly black dress, which was the only thing that he was wearing. He turned on the water and stepped him and let the cold water hit his back. At first it was unpleasant, but when he got used to it the water made him smile and feel fresh for what was awaiting him today.

His was so ready. He knew that he needed this.

Mick didn’t really have an opinion on Joey being Asmodeus, he didn’t allow himself. He knew that if he was in the drummer’s place he would had chosen the same thing, Mick had no reason to judge. Joey being Asmodeus had a positive side; Mick trusted him and that would make Mick open up a lot easier. But it also had a negative one; things could get really awkward and weird, Mick had to have sex with Joey for bonding reasons and just not one time. Mick had read stories about how begin trained by one of the Seven Princes was, and there were some rules both he and Joey had to follow; one of them was to regularly have sex.

It was like that so the Prince had the human could get close, people naturally feel closer to someone they’ve had sex with, so it made sense. And it also helped the bond grown stronger a lot quicker.

_…But its Joey……..He my bandmate….._

_………I can’t have sex with him….._

_…..Can I?.._

Mick agreed to himself that he was going to think about that later, right now the only thing he should be worried about was to properly wash his hair

Δ

Mick had already dressed and read part of a book when decided to go to the living room to watch some tv. He was in the process of walking in the room when he saw someone lying on his sofa, the tv was turned on but muted and Mick decided to turn around and hide.

_..What the fucking fuck?!...._

There was someone that somehow just walked into his apartment and just decided to watch some tv. Mick had to take a second before taking a closer look.

_…Oh it’s just Joey……Thank Fuck!......_

He realized that it was just Joey lying in his demon form on the couch. The Demon was sitting with both his legs swinged over the arm rest and face turned to the tv. Mick calmly walked into the room, this time feeling no reason to panic. The Demon looked up and smiled. The sight of those stunning red eyes made Mick smile back and sit down beside his head. Joey moved a bit back and layed his head on Mick’s legs, using them as pillow.

“Took long in the shower, uh?” Joey said looking up.

“No, not really. I sat in my room and read for a bit, I didn’t know that you were here. You could had told me.”

“I didn’t want to disturb you in the shower.” The demon smiled.

They sat there for a while, there was a Beatles documentary on and they both quietly watched. Joey seemed to get comfy with his head on Mick’s lap, he told the guitarist to get closer and demanded him to stroke his hair. The Demon was really liking Mick’s and when the taller man heard a cat like purr from the Demon he backed off and stared at him.

“Demons can purr.” Joey simply explained. “It’s like cats, so if you pet I’ll purr and you better continue!” He demanded.

Mick just continued, the Demon soon started purring again and he didn’t stop until the documentary ended. And when it did Joey showed no signs of wanting Mick to stop.

“So what’s the biggest difference between your human body and this one?” Mick curiously asked.

“There are many differences, but I guess that the biggest is that this body has a very, very thin and long tongue.” Joey giggled. “I was kinda weird to eat in the beginning.”

Joey poked his tongue out just a tip. He was right it was very thin and it had the same color as his eyes. Then more began to come out of his mouth until the point that could lick his chin and nose, but it didn’t stop there.

“Wow, that’s long!”

“That’s what she said!” Joey laughed and Mick followed.

After some moments of just laughing Mick stored some air in his lungs and finally had the strength to ask. “But fuck, seriously that is really long, ever measured it?”

“She said that too!” Joey laughed more, leaning down and placing more of his head on Mick’s lap. “But yeah I have. I can get about three inches of it past my lips.” He said. “It’s really weird to make out with, but luckily it makes me good at eating ass!”

“Sucking dick too, I bet.” Mick laughed, while teasingly placing a hand on the Demon’s shin.

“Oh piss off!” He gushed.

They laughed for a bit and then fell into silence, both their attentions turning to the tv. Joey got more relaxed on Mick’s lap and he continued coming closer and closer until his head, neck and part of his chest was laying on top of Mick’s legs.

Somehow Mick couldn’t really believe that all this time, the Prince and Demon that he cared for and worshipped so much was just his bandmate. It was somehow weird to be so close to someone that he looked up to so much, Mick had spent so long studying and reading about this Demon that it was strange to find out that all this time he had been right in front of him.

He only knew that this was real because of the soft vibrating purrs coming from the demon. He was sure that they were real, it could feel part of his neck vibrating from making the sound. Sometimes slide one of his finger on under his chin and caress him there and like a cat the demon would lift his head to grant him more excess.

Suddenly, Mick felt something sharp dig into his arm, which was petting the drummers head. He was quick to yelp in pain and bring his arm to chest, seeing blood appear on his skin. Joey sat up and looked at him, wondering what had happened. Then Mick looked besides his legs and saw the thing responsible for this.

“Moose, you little jealous thing.” Mick said as he looked as his black cat who moved and sat on his lap, then liking Mick leg a few times, claiming his territory. Joey could only laugh, seeing what Mick’s cat had done to just sit on his owner’s lap.

“Good luck getting a girlfriend with that thing.” He managed to say in the middle of giggles.

“No really Moose’s good, every time I have someone over to have sex with he makes sure that they’re gone by the morning.” He chuckles. “And chicks never stay for too long after they see the pentagram poster I have in my room.”

“Talking about pentagrams! You should really get that gorgeous gown I got you yesterday on! We’ve got shit to do.”

“Hm! Talking about yesterday, were you just going to watch your friend and bandmate bleed out and die yesterday? I was fucking inches close to death and your little ass just watched!”

“HEY I WAS NOT! First: You weren’t going to die, even if you didn’t get accepted. Second: I already knew that you were special because your dress was black, normally they’re dark red. Third: I didn’t know who you were! Muscular guys with long black hair isn’t a rare thing in Satanism y’know.”

“Whatever.” Mick smirked and walked and stood up. Moose clung to his jeans with his sharp claws, but when Mick started walking the cat couldn’t hold onto him any longer. Mick walked into his room and found the dress right where he had left it. He took his clothing of, leaving his socks and underwear, then he putted the gown on.

He felt different when he had it fully on. It was a feeling that instantly hit him at the moment that it was on. He felt more powerful, but he also felt like he had an owner, which was true. He gave his soul to Asmodeus and that meant that he owned him, his wish was Mick’s command. Mick wasn’t unhappy with that, it was not like Mick was a slave, he paid the right price for what he would be getting in return.

Mick walked into the living room and saw Joey sitting on the same spot with a different set of clothes on, these were more formal, they resembled more what a prince would wear, but with a few changes. His closes were dark, black and very dark red, they matched perfectly and the Demon had three necklaces on, a cross turned upside down, a red Archstar and the Asmoday sigil. The Asmoday sigil was designed by The Lord himself as a gift to the first Asmodeus and had been carried by all of them. Only the demon himself and the souls he owned had the right to bear one and for the demon himself and the higher souls that he owned the design changed as bit, for those it said ‘Asmodeus’ instead of ‘Asmoday’.

The demon smiled at him and took it something out of his pocket. Mick looked curiously and saw that it was a necklace with Joey’s sigil. Mick already knew what to do, this was an important step that made the demon trust his apprentice more. Mick bowed down on one knee, looked down and waited. He heard Joey say something in Latin, which Mick only understood a few words of what he said but it was something about owning, sinning, trust and love.

All the surroundings around them changed and became darker, Mick didn’t look around until he felt Joey’s hand under his chin, urging him to look up. Mick could see that they were in the same altar as yesterday. Joey was still speaking in Latin, Mick knew that he was preparing to do a kind of baptism on Mick with would make Mick’s his apprentice and claim his soul. He couldn’t really understand what he was saying, but he knew what he was doing.

Suddenly, Mick, saw Joey’s eyes change color and become fully red and so did his wings. His voice echoed more than before and his wing and eyes began to glow. The glowing from them got to a point were Mick could barely see the rest of Joey’s body and his surroundings. He saw a small shadow flying in the middle of the air, Mick could only see it because there was a black hue around it and from the shape of it, Mick, identified it as the necklace.

Joey placed a finger on Mick’s forehead. He circled it for a bit before moving it down Mick’s face and to his neck and left the finger there. Mick eyes got used to the glowing and after sometime Mick could see Joey clearly. The Demon’s hair was floating mid-air as if gravity didn’t exist. Red tears were coming out of his eyes and he had his own sigil branded on his forehead, glowing red. He had normal pentagrams on both his palm and one with a goat in the center on his neck.

Mick had to admit that he look gorgeous, but only to himself, not out loud. More symbols appeared on the Demon’s skin. Joey spread his arms doing a cross figure and the black hue around the necklace became more visible. Mick suddenly realized that his hair was floating too and that he was naked and bloody, just like yesterday.

Mick saw the Asmoday sigil appearing on his chest signing like the one on Joey’s forehead. Mick could feel the Demon claiming his soul, not only taking it but also vowing to protect it. It was more than the fair price to pay for what Mick would be getting, he couldn’t ask for more. Mick began feeling a strange warmth running through his body, it felt good and comfortable, like if it was telling Mick that all his problems would be over now.

The necklace began to slide itself on as Joey spoke the final words and Mick couldn’t help but smile. He knew that Joey was branding him his, and to be honest Mick was glad that it was him, it made him trust the Demon even more. The necklace stopped floating and hit Mick’s chest and suddenly all the glowing and lights were gone, his hair wasn’t floating anymore and neither was Joey’s.

Mick looked up the Demon who was grinning down at him. “I guess that you’re officially my bitch now.” He said and Mick smiled as he rolled his eyes. “You can stand up by the way.”

Joey already knew that Mick was naked, as it was a part of ritual, but he just smiled up the guitarist. Joey placed a hand on his muscular chest, right in the middle of his sigil. It began glowing as its Demon followed the marks. Mick could feel a slight pain were Joey passed his finger but he was sure not going to interrupt the Demon.

When Joey was done he looked up and smiled. “Well I guess that it’s time to meet the Lord.”

“Wait. Now? Like this?”

“Yes come with me.” Joey said taking Mick’s hand. “And after that you’re gonna meet Abaddon, we’re like lazy bffs and Abaddon really wants to meet you.”

Joey and Mick began walking down the stair of the altar and down the hall of candles until they found a huge door with magically opened for them. Then they walked in a circled room that had about 8 huge doors counting with the one, which they came from and one smaller one. Mick thought that he recognized this place from an old book that he read, it must be the church of the seven princes. One common room, and then one for each one of them.

Joey led him to one of the doors. “Don’t bow when you get to his altar, just act like you’re meeting one of my close friend, which you are.” The Demon smiled before knocking on the door. It opened on Joey walked in first, grabbing Mick’s hand and bringing him with him.

“Asmo! What’s up you horny little fucker?” Mick heard a voice say.

“Nothing much, just wanted you to meet Mick.” Joey said normally.

Mick found Joey being so normal weird, one of the most powerful creatures to ever exist was in this room, and the little demon just sounded like he was talking to an old friend. It kind of confused Mick, but Joey told him to be chill.

“Ah, your bandmate? Finally I’ve heard too much about those guys.”

Mick saw a figure appear from the shadows on his left and he almost had to curse himself when it was fully out. What Mick saw was a huge demon, he had to be a least two foot taller than Mick. His fur was longer and thicker than Joey’s and had red marks along it, his snout was bigger and resembled more a wolf’s instead of a cat’s. His hair was black with some few red stripes in it, it was very long, it almost went to his waits. He was styled in the same kind of clothes as Joey, but his had a few red elements. And to top it all of he had two huge red horns. Mick did his best to not let his jaw hit the floor

_…Unholy shit!!..._

The little demon approached the beast how leaned down and greeted him with a hug. Then he looked at Mick and smiled. “Hey, I’m Satan, but I think that you already know that.” He laughed and reached out a hand. Mick took it and they shook hands.

“I’m Mick.” He smiled doing his best in hiding his nervousness.

Δ

Meeting Satan was okay, he was a really nice guy. They talked about various things like instruments, music and one really kinky chick that worshipped Joey not too long ago. It almost seemed like Mick had met one of Joey’s friends at bar. Mick got so comfortable that he almost forgot that he was naked. They were just sitting in some sofas in a room besides the altar chatting.

“Now I’ve gotta talk to you two about how things are going to work.” Satan suddenly said and Mick’s body tensed. “You’re gonna skip the first steps of the protocol and you’re gonna move right to the part where you’re supposed to move in with each other.”

 _…Wait! Did I get that right?..._  
“I’m not cutting the sexual part of the plan, because that could damage Mick’s control over his powers and other things. So until the part where you move in together you two were not allowed to have sex yet, you can when you do and you two can take your time so nothing gets awkward.” Satan said.

“You two will live together for five months and there will be given list to you of things that you should do while so, got it?”

“Dude, we’ve got a tour in two months.” Joey told him.

“Then you’ll just have to share hotel rooms and a bunk.”

_…Uhg I barely fit in one of those things myself….._

“Mick you can't have any kind of sex with anyone except Asmodeus, you are committed to him until this training ends, that also means that you can’t kiss and cuddle anyone else.”

“HA! You’re my bitch now Thomson!” Joey grinned.

“And to both of you, you must have respect of each other and you’ve gotta trust each other too, I don’t want any serious fight’s between you two.” Satan continued and Mick nodded. “Asmo, you already know the rest, so there’s not much more for me to say.”

After talking for a bit more Joey and Mick left. The little demon guided him out of the huge door and into the circular room. Again Joey went right up to a door, but this time instead off knocking the door opened up for him. Mick figured that this would be Joey’s part of the church. Joey gripped Mick’s hand and led him inside.

And oh boy he was right. The first thing that Mick did was look up at the ceiling and there he saw it decorated with paintings as the other rooms he had been in. Mick stopped walking as the door closed behind him, he had never seen any paintings like that. Joey pushed Mick’s hand harder, trying to get the bigger man to follow him, but Mick was stunned.

All the paintings had something sexual in then, hell there was painting of orgys, people blowing each other, sex, kinky sex….just every kind of sexual act and kinks that Mick could ever think of.

“Mick you can come and jerk of to my ceiling later.” Joey teased. “But right now we have to get some clothes on you otherwise Abaddon is going to kidnap c’mon.”

Much to Mick’s dislike his feet made the choice to follow the demon. They walked up the altar and Joey gave Mick some seconds to take a look at this part of the church. Everything in this room seemed to have something to do with sex, it honestly looked like Mick was staring at all the world’s porn at the same time. Joey giggled as he looked up at Mick, the bigger man’s jaw was on the floor and he was trying to get a look at everything at the same time.

“C’mon.” Joey giggle as he pushed Mick’s hand. “You have to get same clothes on otherwise she’s gonna steal you from me.”

“She?”

“Yes, Abaddon is a woman, now follow me.” Joey pulled again, but this time Mick followed. The small demon turned left and entered one of four doors. There they found themselves in a room with a few sofas and a small table. Joey walked right across the room and opened a door and walked in. Mick followed

_……This place seems like a maze…….._

The room was a big walk-in closet. The closet seemed like one long hall with clothes hanging on both side. Mick couldn’t recognize any of the clothes Joey has ever weared in front of him. Same of the clothes seemed like something someone of the royal family, which wasn’t too weird since Joey was a prince.

“Now Mick, you are not a prince, that means you can’t wear some of my clothes, but you are a higher begin so I’m gonna find something for you that indicates that.”

“Not to be disrespectful or anything but how the fuck am I supposed to fit in your clothes?”

“They’ll grow to your size when you put them on.”

“Oh.”

~

Joey walked until found what he was looking for and took some clothes out for Mick.

“I’m not really sure about these pants.” He said, but gave them to Mick anyways, who placed them besides him.

Joey disappeared in the middle of the clothes. And suddenly Mick saw his arm appeared from in between them holding a pair of underwear. Mick took them, he was still naked and was very glad to finally have something to cover himself with. The pair of boxers was small, Joey sized, something that could fit in when he was 8. They were black and had the Asmoday sigil, right where someone’s dick was supposed to be.

“Seriously?” Mick asked and heard a laugh that came from somewhere behind the clothes.

“Of course, Mick! You’re my bitch now remember?” Joey said as he laughed harder.

Mick frowned a bit and leaned down to put this small pair of boxers on. Like Joey said, as soon as Mick began to slide them on they grew bigger until the point that they fitted the bigger man perfectly.

“Do you want me to put those pants on?”

“Nah. I’ve changed my mind on those, they are so tight they I can calculate whoever wear them’s dick size.” He chuckled. “But put these on.” Joey said on his hand appeared from within the clothes holding a pair of pants.

They fit him perfectly, just like the boxers.

“Now….” Joey said as he came to sight again. “You’re gonna put this on and then you’re gonna put this tie with my sigil on and then we’re gonna find you some nice chains and jewelry.”

Mick putted everything on, the whole outfit together looked like a kind of black suit with some few dark brown parts. Mick looked formal and well, presentable, it was much different from the clothes that he wore every day. Joey helped him put the tie on.

“Jewelry time!” The little demon said and disappeared again in between clothes but this time to the other side. Then he came back reached for Mick’s hand and pushed him in. they seemed to be in a small room that had black walls and brown furniture. The room had various wooden cabinets and counters filled with drawers, there was a mirror next to the wall and some candles around it.

Joey began looking around and opening and closing drawers trying to find something that will suit Mick. Joey told Mick to stand in front of the mirror. Then Joey approached him and began to put all sorts of jewelry and chains on him. Mick just stood there, very still, wanting to not disturb the little demon as he does his thing. Then he takes a step back and looks at him.

“Danmit!” He cursed.

“What is it?”

“I gave some ugly clothes so Abaddon didn’t want to kidnap you, but somehow you still managed to look okay!” Joey laughed.

“Yeah? You think I’m good looking?”

“I caught you staring at my ass and rubbing your crotch while I was getting ready for a Murderdolls show!” Joey giggled and quickly ran, never stopping laughing.

“No I didn’t!” Mick protested. “I’ve never gone to a Murderdolls show anyways!”

“Yes you have! You and Jim watched to show from the side of the stage!”

_…..Shit I forgot that…_

“Joey I never stared at your ass, I’m not that perverted!”

“Whatever.” Joey said as he came closer and closer to him and then walked right past Mick and out of the room. Mick followed and when he was out of the clothes that was hiding the entrance. Joey was walking down the closet and Mick followed. Mick was walking faster than him to catch up and when Mick was almost behind the Demon stopped and Mick ran into to him, his hands griped the Demon’s hips to make sure that he wouldn’t fall forwards. By gripping Joey’s hips him also gripped a part of the drummer’s ass, since his body was so small compared to Mick’s. That wasn’t what Mick had meant to the, but he couldn’t just let the demon fall.

Mick quickly let go and to a step backwards as soon he was sure that Joey wasn’t going to fall, but the demon the to a step back with him, pressing his small body against Mick’s and looking up and grinning at him. “So you really like my ass, huh?”

Mick just stared down at him. He was sure that Joey had planned this, it was obvious from the way he was grinning, but when Mick finally came up with the perfect comeback, the little demon was already walking towards the door. Mick followed again, but this time decide to stay a few feet away from him. Joey walked out of the closet and sat in one of the sofas in the next room, Mick sat on the one opposite from him.

“So about moving in together…” he began. “I’m aware that you have no idea where I live, but it’s close to yours. I want to put all the basic stuff you need in your living room, then I’ll teleport it to my place. By the way, you can always come back to get something you need and bring some of your cd’s too. Any questions?

“Yeah, when do I have to move?”

“The sooner the better, if you can’t today then it’ll be tomorrow.”

“Do you really think I can pack all of my shit today?”

“I can help.”

“Oh, then today it is.” Mick said.

Mick didn’t really know what to think about this moving in thing. It definitely happening fast, too fast, but he didn’t really have a say in this, did he? He was confused, yet he kept it in the back of his mind, he knew that all his questions would be answered later.

“You should go home and start then, I’m gonna tell Abaddon that we don’t really have time today.”

“Okay.” Mick said as he realized that he was sitting on his couch again.

Δ

Mick and Joey were quick to put all Mick’s stuff in their new places, there was a lot of place since all the top shelfs in Joey’s house were empty. They had decided that Moose would be coming to and they were hoping the he and Joey’s furrball would get along. Mick was a little pissed to find out that he and Joey really had to share a bed, but then he reminded himself that the drummer was so tiny that him begin in the bed too didn’t make a difference.

They just decided to pick up some McDonalds’ and then come back to Joey’s house and eat it while watching some tv. Mick was a little awkward, seeing the drummer in is human form was a little weird, it reminded Mick that, Asmodeus was really Joey. Sometimes Mick found himself staring at the smaller man as he watched tv, it was just weird.

“I’m tired, I’m gonna get ready for bed.” The little drummer yawned.

“Me too.”

Mick sat up and began walking to the bedroom. Joey followed him and closed the door as soon as he entered the room. Mick just went to what would be his side of the room and the bed and began taking of his shirt. Suddenly he felt hands on his sides and he immediately locked back in shock to find Joey staring at him. The drummer took his own shirt of and began undoing Mick’s belt. Mick stared speechless, he was in shock, his mouth hung open and his eyes widen as the drummer placed Mick’s hand on his tiny belt.

Mick just went for it and began undoing it as the smaller slided Mick’s pants down his legs. Suddenly the room was very warm and Mick was hard and naked. Mick led the drummer to the bed and laid him down and Joey spreaded his legs. Joey passed him a bottle of lube, Mick didn’t really know where it came from, yet he took it and squirted some over his fingers.

There wasn’t much light in the room, but could still see the drummer’s hard cock as the smaller man took Mick’s hand and guided it to his entrance. Joey bit his lip and Mick massaged the tight ring of muscle. He let out a gasp when Mick inserted the first finger. Mick watched his face as moved it gently and Joey was slowly but surely letting the pleasure take over him.

Mick hadn’t had sex with a guy before and Joey was aware of that, so he made everything that Mick had to do obvious. Mick added a finger, just to see how the smaller would react and Joey gasped again, this time louder. Joey took Mick’s finger well, but still, Mick couldn’t help but wonder how Joey was going to be able to take him, the little drummer was so much tighter than a girl. Mick had to remind himself that Joey had slept with Satan and if he could take Satan than he could take Mick. Mick just didn’t want to hurt to him.

Mick got a little lost in his thoughts as he fingered Joey, the drummer noticed this through the hazy wave a pleasure. “Mick? You okay? I know that you haven’t done this before, but don’t worry.” Joey calmly said.

“I don’t want to hurt you, couldn’t this be painful for you.”

“Yeah, it could if you didn’t stretch me out, but you are so it won’t.” Joey smiled and moved closer to Mick. Joey brought Mick’s face down to his and kissed him passionately. Joey eased his tongue inside of Mick’s mouth and Mick began to slowly move his fingers again. Soft noises of pleasure escaped Joey’s mouth and into the kiss as Mick added his third finger.

Moans slipped into the kiss as Mick carefully rubbed Joey’s inner walls. They broke the kiss and Mick looked at Joey to find an adorable pink color painting his checks as his eyes were closed. Mick liked the small man’s lips and then softly kissed him again. He didn’t stop fingering him, Mick was searching for something and he was sure he had found it when Joey broke the kiss to moan in pleasure. Joey slowly began to roll his hips, his gasps became louder and suddenly he stopped.

Mick looked at him worried, wondering if he was okay, but the cute smirk he was receiving in return told what Joey wanted. He carefully slided his fingers out Joey and found the lube again. Mick slicked and rubbed his cock with and Joey seemed to really like the sight. They exchanged a smiled as Mick placed himself between the smaller’s spreaded legs and gently rubbed his tummy with his hand.

Joey seemed content and he softly gripped Mick’s cock and guided him inside him. Joey didn’t let go until the head was inside of him. Joey knew that the head was always the worst part and he didn’t want Mick thinking that he was hurting him. Mick didn’t move after Joey let go of his cock. He looked at the drummer to make sure that there wasn’t any signs of discomfort on his face. He found Joey softly smiling and Mick slowly pushed an inch in, seeing Joey face get overtaken by the feeling of being full.

When fully in, Mick only relaxed when he was sure that the drummer was okay. He gently rubbed his chest and the drummer looked up and smiled. Mick gave him a bit more time to adjust and then gave an experimental thrust. Joey’s lips curled in a pout as he moaned, head tilted back.

“More, please…..”

Mick began to slowly slide in and out of him, he remembered in which direction Joey’s prostate was and used the first thrusts to find it, then he speeded his pace a bit and brought a hand up to caress the moaning drummer’s face. Joey lifted his head to catch a look of Mick’s hips thrust against his. He also caught a glimpse of Mick’s face, mouth open as a moan escaped him.

Mick had to be honest, he had never fucked anyone so tight, there was something about the muscles clenching around Mick’s meat that made him want more. He had never really been this attracted to Joey, or any guy at all. He felt a little bad for excluding such a wonderful thing as sex with a man out of his life for so long. Joey's tight body was making him stars, his knees were weak and he was moaning and feeling like he had never done before.

On the other end, Joey was going crazy. His prostate had been hit so many times that he was sure that it would be sore tomorrow. Mick’s hands were all over his body, touching him. And Joey lost it when Mick wrapped a hand around his length. His moans got louder and longer. The pleasure coming from begin full and from his dick was sending sparks to his brain, making it clouding and not able to think.

“Oh fuck. Mick…” his voice was thin and the sound of pleasure coming from him made thrust harder and deeper, getting another loud moan in response. Mick could tell that Joey wouldn’t last much longer and jerked him harder an thrusted deeper and he saw the drummer cry out for one more time as the tight muscles around him spasmed and hot white seed spilled out of the drummer’s cock.

The tighting muscles made Mick follow behind and empty himself deep inside Joey. His mind was hazy and foggy and he could barely see and feel anything else than then post-orgasmic high. After gently easing out, he somehow managed to fall besides the drummer and not on top of him.

Δ

Joey rubbed his temples, he didn’t need to open his eyes to know where he was or who he was on top of. He could feel heavy arms around him and a heartbeat near his head, he knew that it was Mick’s, so he decided not to move yet. Mick’s chest was warm and comfortable and so were the arms around Joey’s small body. For a moment Joey played with Mick’s new necklace, but he stopped when he found Mick’s dark locks laying on his chest. Joey just played and brushed his hair with his fingers.

Joey and Mick were still naked, but they were clean. Joey had to guess that Mick probably cleaned them both before falling into a deep sleep. He didn’t really know how Mick would feel about them cuddling like this, but Joey was too content to move. Cuddling was something rare for Joey, he was too used to having sex with someone and then go home and hug a pillow. He just wasn’t used to this kind of human contact, therefore he stayed still to get a bit more of it.

The hard muscles under Mick’s skin were very comfortable to lay on, Joey could hear him breathing and his heart beating. Joey drowned in the comfort. His brain didn’t need to think, his mind relaxed and so did his body. He just let his thoughts slip away, he needed it.

Joey didn’t know for how long he laid there, but he quickly pretended to be asleep when Mick began to stir. He heard Mick grunt and after some moments Joey could fell Mick’s gaze on him. He felt Mick lightly shake his shoulder and Joey pretended to stir awake. “Good morning, you slept okay?” Mick asked as he tenderly ran a hand through Joey’s hair.

Joey nodded. “You?”

“Yeah I did, if you don’t count the fact that I woke up in the middle of the night with your head on my neck, fucking choking me.” Mick softly laughed.

“Sorry.” Joey blushed.

“It’s okay.”

They heard something scratching the door Joey looked up but Mick didn’t really bother to, he already knew that it was Moose. “What was that?” Joey asked.

“Don’t worry, it’s just Moose. He does that a lot.”

“Oh, well Mokey knows how to open doors.”

“Really? Has he ever walked in on you shitting or having sex?”

“No, he knows that he shouldn’t open the bathroom door.”

That’s when Joey realized that was still laying naked on top of Mick’s chest. He hid his head and blushed. Then Joey looked over to his side table and noticed something that wasn’t there yesterday. He slided of Mick and grabbed the book that was laying there. The sudden loss of warmth made Mick turn to his side to see what Joey was doing. “It’s here.” Joey said.

“It what?”

“It’s like a manual with the rules we have to follow and everything we have to do before starting the real part of your training.”

“Oh so like, I have to read that whole thing.”

“No not really, I think that the rules are very clear for both of us. It’s basically what Satan said, but there’s like I hundred pages in here with stuff like ‘don’t kill each other’ or ‘don’t worship another demon’. There’s also some pages that are just meant to explain that this is not a one-way relationship, like I’m not gonna do everything for you, but I am not going to use you as my slave y’know? The first months of this is meant for us the form a stable friendship and even though we are close friends it still isn’t enough, it has to be a kind of bond that is not possible for two normal humans to have.” Joey informed. “Oh and a little FYI, you might find some of the bonding methods are weird, but just remember that from now on you won’t be able to get seriously hurt, but you will feel pain.”

“Okay I have a question: Why do we have to bond?” Mick asked curiously.

“Well it can benefit both of us. I will be able control your powers for you if you are not able to, it’s easier to teach, you will be able to heal me if I’m wounded. We will be really close like, if there’s something wrong with one of us the other will know and a lot of other things that I am not able to explain now, but the bond is really needed, it’s what grants you your powers.”

Mick nodded, understanding what Joey was meaning.

Δ

**Author's Note:**

> I was a bit lazy and didn't reread this too many times to there might be some errors.... sorry for that though


End file.
